


gloxinia

by supresso



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crush at First Sight, Explicit Language, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Precious Peter Parker, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supresso/pseuds/supresso
Summary: Peter Parker pracuje na zmiany w kwiaciarni swojej cioci, a w nudne walentynki zjawia się ktoś ciekawy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Peter spojrzał na zegarek wiszący przy drzwiach wejściowych. Będzie tutaj przez najbliższe trzy godziny w nadziei, że w końcu przyjdzie jakiś ciekawy klient, który zażyczy wiązankę czegoś innego niż róż. On naprawdę rozumiał, że większość osób kojarzyła tylko róże z miłością, a dzisiaj był słynny 14 lutego, którego on nie obchodził. Oderwał wzrok i popatrzył na mężczyznę w bluzie z kapturem nałożoną na czapkę z daszkiem. Peter był dobrym obserwatorem i od razu zauważył, że mężczyzna nie lubi być obserwowany, zakrywa całą możliwie widoczną skórę więc prawdopodobnie ma ogromne kompleksy. Zdecydował, że nie będzie patrzył na jego odkryte części ciała. Mężczyzna kręcił się chwilę po sklepie i rozłożył jakby załamany ręce. Gest był tak dramatyczny i karykaturalny, że Parker porównał go do tych wszystkich komiksów lub kreskówek, które widział.

— Przepraszam, czy mogę w czymś panu pomóc? — postanowił się w końcu odezwać, bo ludzie ile można wybierać kwiatki, prawdopodobnie znowu na walentynki. Klient jakby dopiero teraz zauważył drobnego chłopaka siedzącego przy ladzie i zdziwiony podszedł bliżej, obserwując go z nieufnością, jakby miał zaraz zostać przez niego oceniony.

— Jak pasywno-agresywnie powiedzieć komuś, żeby się pierdolił w języku kwiatów? — odpowiedział lekko chrapliwym głosem, rzucając na ladę 50 dolarów. Peterowi brwi uniosły się niemal do nieba, a oczy zabłysnęły jak gwiazdy. Wyszedł zza lady, wystawił karteczkę za drzwiami wejściowymi „przerwa" i pociągnął mężczyznę na zaplecze.

W końcu coś się działo, nareszcie mógł wykorzystać swoje umiejętności w wybieraniu wiązanek oraz znajomość języka kwiatów. Był na tyle szczęśliwy, że postanowił wykorzystać na tego klienta swoją przerwę. Wskazał mu miejsce, aby usiadł, a gdy to zrobił, Peter zaczął szukać odpowiednich roślin. Kątem oka zauważył, że nieznajomy przygląda mu się uważnie, był lekko zdziwiony i prawdopodobnie sam nie rozumie co się w tym momencie dzieje.

— Panie... — Parker zatrzymał się, patrząc na klienta, aby ten podał mu swoje imię. On jakby się obudził z transu, mrugnął dwa razy i powiedział ciche „Wade" obserwując każdy ruch sprzedawcy. — Panie Wade, będzie tu potrzebny bukiet złożony z pelargonii, które oznaczają głupotę — zakręcił się i chwycił fioletowe kwiatki w jedną rękę od razu mówiąc kolejne zdanie — naparstniki, czyli nieszczerość — pochylił się do odpowiedniej doniczki i ułożył nowe kwiaty między pelargoniami, cały czas trzymając je w ręce. Pokręcił się chwilę i na stoliku przed Wade'em położył szklany wazon z wąską górą, gdzie włożył ułożone kwiaty. — Okej, teraz lilie, ale te pomarańczowe — przeszedł za mężczyznę przez przypadek dotykając jego ramienia na co ten się spiął, ale Peter nawet tego nie zauważył.

— Co one znaczą? — spytał Wade po raz pierwszy odzywając sie sam. Czuł się nawet przyjemnie tylko siedząc i patrząc na krzątającego się po zapleczu-pracowni chłopaka. Po usłyszeniu pytania przez prawdopodobnie młodszego poczuł wręcz jego podekscytowanie i zapał.

— Nienawiść. Okej, to mamy. Brakuje mi tu czegoś żółtego — tym razem wyszedł z zaplecza i nie wracał przez dłuższą chwilę, dzięki czemu Wade w końcu rozluźnił się kompletnie i wykorzystał czas na rozglądanie się po miejscu. Zauważył kilka ramek ze zdjęciami po jednej ze ścian, wiele notatek i kilka książek. Na zdjęciach był ten chłopak i prawdopodobnie jego matka, ale mógł się mylić, bo nigdzie nie było ojca. Wytężył wzrok i przeczytał drobny napis pod zdjęciem. „Kochana ciocia May i jej cudowna kwiaciarnia". Czyli jednak ciotka, a nie matka. Chciał podejść i przeczytać kolejny napis, który był nieosiągalny z takiej odległości, ale usłyszał kroki więc od razu usiadł.

— Żółte goździki — włożył je do wazonu i spojrzał krytycznie na bukiet — symbolizują zawód na kimś. Jest dobrze prawda? Może być? — spojrzał na Wade'a pytająco, podając mu już obwiązany bukiet.

— Tak, jest świetnie. Idealnie. Ile płacę? — sięgnął do portfela oczekując dużej sumy, bo w końcu wymęczył tego młodego.

— Dwadzieścia — uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył zdziwione spojrzenie mężczyzny i zaczął tłumaczyć — Są walentynki, czyli nudny dzień sprzedawania nudnych, czerwonych róż. A teraz mogłem się wykazać, to było coś innego. No i połowa kwiatów jest moja prywatna więc nie będę liczył za nie.  
Wade tylko zmrużył oczy i podał mu umówioną kwotę. Standardowo pożegnał się i wyszedł z kwiaciarni. Peter prostując dwudziestkę zauważył pod spodem kolejne sto dolarów z karteczką "napiwek". Kiedy on to zrobił? To było interesujące zamówienie.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade wracał do swojej dziury, zwanej mieszkaniem, od Boba, któremu kilka minut wcześniej rzucił świeżo zakupionym bukietem w twarz. Co mu do tego pustego łba strzeliło, żeby przyjąć robotę od Osborna znowu i mu nic o tym nie powiedzieć? Teraz z perspektywy czasu trochę rozumie, dlaczego Bob się na niego obraził, gdy Deadpool strzelił mu w nogę, ale kurwa, obiecał Osbornowi odkrycie tożsamości Spidermana. Jasne, najemnik był do tego zdolny, tylko że on nie chciał, a agent Hydry? On przecież nie odkryłby, nawet jeśli żona by go zdradzała w domu, a co dopiero tożsamość superbohatera. Jebać tego zielonego klauna, pomyślał i przeszedł koło kolejnego menela, zapijającego się prawdopodobnie na śmierć jakąś tanią wódką. Musiał wstąpić jeszcze do Central Parku, żeby odebrać paczkę, która zostawiła mu Domino na jakimś drzewie. Z jej fartem pewnie nikt jeszcze jej nie znalazł i nie znajdzie, więc ma czas.  
Idąc przez ulice Nowego Jorku musiał zrezygnować ze swojego stroju, który zwracał większą uwagę na siebie niż powinien. Już wolał być cały okryty jak debil ze swoją paskudną skórą, twarzą i w ogóle, niż znowu nie dotrzeć do celu i zawalić zlecenie. Do parku nie miał już daleko, zaledwie dwie minuty, ale już teraz słyszał nieliczne wzdychnięcia z zaskoczenia lub obrzydzenia na widok jego twarzy. Jak on, kurwa, nienawidził ludzi czasami. Przyspieszył krok, będąc coraz bardziej spiętym.  
— Proszę, róża dla pana za darmo! — zatrzymał się patrząc na chłopaka, którego widział już dzisiaj w kwiaciarni — Oh, to ty. Dla ciebie mam coś innego. — powiedział chłopak wyciągając z koszyka z różami, jednego wyróżniającego się kwiatka. Stanął przed Wade'em z kwiatkiem w dłoni, po czym pokręcił głową i z plecaka wyciągnął drugiego. — Biała kamelia i gloksynia. I mój numer — podał mu karteczkę wraz z kwiatami, po czym wraz z asortymentem przeniósł się w inne miejsce parku.  
Wade jakby nie wiedział co się teraz stało. Popatrzył na skrawek papieru z numerem telefonu i małym napisem „Peter P." i schował ją do kieszeni, dalej idąc do celu. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Trochę farta Domino i jemu się dzisiaj udzieliło.

Wieczorem, leżąc na łóżku, Peter zasypiając już poczuł lekkie wibracje pochodsace od telefonu z leżącego niedaleko jego nogi. Na twarz wpłynął uśmiech, a sam nie mógł doczekać się ciągu dalszego.

„Więc"  
„Co znaczą te kwiaty?"

Może te walentynki wcale nie są takie złe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /biała kamelia - jesteś uroczy  
> /gloksynia - miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia


End file.
